macos_softwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Can you get OS X Mountain Lion?
Yes, you could get OS X Mountain Lion by buying Mountain Lion from apple.com . Here is the link --> https://www.apple.com/shop/product/D6377Z/A/os-x-mountain-lion <--- This link also shows more information about it & shows what models support OS X Mountain Lion so you can install it! If you are a user that has a late 2012 iMac / early 2013 iMac, MacBook Pro late 2012 / early 2012, Mac Mini late 2012 / early 2013, MacBook Air late 2012 / early 2013 you can install Mountain Lion for free! Also if your downgrading or selling I recommend to just back up your files with Time Machine so you don't lose any files when erasing all the Contents & Data your HD / SSD and you will not be able to recover it before you do a Time Machine Backup. # Shut down your Macintosh Computer # Get ready to boot up your computer again # Boot up your computer and press the keys ( COMMAND OPTION R ) to begin the process of the boot. # You must see a earth icon and not a Apple Logo otherwise you will have to start over again. # Wait for your computer to boot up then choose your language. # When your done choosing your language you must see a screen named "OS X Utilities". When your at the screen choose "Disk Utility" then choose "Continue". # When your at Disk Utility make sure you are choosing the right drive otherwise you might lose data on another drive. # When you have chose the correct drive erase it. If you have another partition(s) and erase the correct partition your other partition will be safe from erase and will not lose any data. # When your done erasing your drive click "Continue" then close out the window. # Choose "Reinstall OS X Mountain Lion" then choose "Continue". Follow the steps in the installer + agree the Terms & Conditions + choose the correct drive otherwise if you pick the wrong drive it will erase all of the data and put OS X Files that you don't want on the wrong drive. # Wait for your computer to reinstall OS X. # When it has restarted it would restart loads of times + it will not be the end of the installation so you must wait in till it has restarted and booted in to the OS X Mountain Lion Set up. Since 2011 Mac OS X Lion no longer had a OS X Intro so OS X Mountain Lion did not appear with a intro when it first booted up. # Set up your computer. When you have set up your Mac iCloud and other services are ready for use! If you are selling your current Mac for a new one and you haven't set it up yet it is the good time to Shut Down the Computer so the new Owner can set it up on their own! First press ( COMMAND Q ) then choose "Shut Down". It will shut down so the new owner can set it up on their own! If you set it up make sure when it has been sold make sure to tell the new owner the password so they can manage it and change the password. Make sure you don't forget your password that you used otherwise you can lose data and have to reinstall OS X again! When they got the password they can use the computer! Make sure on your new Mac you restore it through a backup. When it's restored it will remember your iCloud Account & all the data you had before you erased and sold your old Mac! That is how you can get OS X Mountain Lion! Please reply for some questions and hope you know how to install OS X Mountain Lion from the App Store for $19.99 & for free on your Mac by using "Online Recovery Mode" Enjoy your Mac / Enjoy your new Mac! :D